johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
AA: Prosecutors
These are the Prosecturos that Phoenix and other defense Attorneys have to deal with, they have sinister personalities and most (if not all) have some kind of grudge against their opponent Lawyers. Winston Payne One of the more well known Prosecutors, he is known in court as the "Rookie Killer" for his constant defeat of young, inexperienced Defense Attorneys. But he doesn't always live up to his reputation as he can be easily rattled and doesn't always prove his case in court, leading him to be defeated by many new Defesne Attorneys. Miles Edgeworth One of the court's most feared Prosecutors, with his emotionless demeanor he is given the title of "Demon Prosecutor". Edgeworth will do anything and everything to get his preciuous Guilty verdict and has won every one of his cases, that is until he met Phoenix Wright in court who dealt him his very first defeat. Then, Edgeworth found himself in the Defendent's chair when he was accused of murder, with reluctance Pheonix decides to defend him against Manfred von Karma (his mentor). He would become a mainstay character, eventhough he would face Phoenix many times in court, but would come to realization that the most important thing in court than a perfect court record is discovering the truth, and would go as far as aiding Phoenix in court to discover it. Though Edgeworth may come as careless jerk, but deep within Edgeworth he actually does. In fact, he has become an icon in the Franchise, that he has received his own series of Spin-Off games. Manfred von Karma Manfred von Karma is *THE* most feared prosecutor who is never been known to lose a case. Because of this, he has gained the ability to manipulate and control the courtroom (even going as far as telling the judge what to do). Though in his years of being a prosecutor, he was dealt only one penalty against the Defense Attorney: Gregory Edgeworth (Miles' father). But as his protege Miles was accused of murder, he decides to presecute him anyway. But he then came up against Phoenix Wright and was dealt his first and only defeat in court and was convicted of Gregory Edgeworth's murder. Franziska von Karma The young daughter of Manfred. Having become a prominent Presecutor at just the age of 15, she was able to practice law in the USA in hopes to get her revenge on Phoenix after dealing her father his first and only defeat in court. Like her father, Franziska has some of his mannerisms and can also try to control the court and even uses a whip to manipluate the court. Though, she also does know the meaning of a case, but not to the extent of Edgeworth. She also returns in Trials and Tribulations, but only to face Edgeworth in court. Diego Armando/Godot A one time Defense Attorney for Marvin Grossberg's Law Firm along with Mia Fey. After being her Co-Counsel in her first trial involving the Murder of Valerie Hawthorne, they began dating. Until Valerie's sister Dahlia had posoned his Coffee (his favorite drink) which cost him his vision and turned his hair white. Armando comes back as "Godot" a prosecutor that rarely (if at all) gets rattled, and would even drink Coffee during a trial. He has a special chip on his shoulder for Phoenix as he didn't prevent Mia from death. Klavier Gavin The young prosecutor that dealt Phoenix Wright his first and only (cannonical) defeat in court (which also lead to his disbarment). He also serves as Apollo Justice's opponent in his own young career as both were taught under his brother: Kristoph. Along with hs career in law, he also likes Rock & Roll and even formed his own small band: The Gavinners. Simon Blackquill A one time Prosecutor who was convicted of a crime. Blackquill was let out and re-instated as a Prosecutor by Miles Edgeworth. He uses massive intimidation to win his cases as well as his Hawk: Taka. Though, he would be the opponent for Pollo Justice and Athena Sykes, but in Spirit of Justice. He actually helps out Sykes in a case involving a murder of a Rakugo master Taifu Toneido. Nahyuta Sahdmadhi One of the dominant Proesecutors of the Kingdom of Kura'in and one of the Queen's high commands. Though, he would save Maya from a rebel, he would go up against Phoenix while he defends a kid in a case involving a robbery and a murder at a Kura'inese temple. he would also travel to the modern world to Prosecute several cases there. Though he serves the Queen, but Sahdmadhi is only doing this because he has to, he as well was a part of the rebels in Kura'in known as "The Defiant Dragons". Ga'ran Sigatara Kura'in The ruling Queen of Kura'in. She has outlawed Defense Attorneys in favor of her Adopted duaghter: Rayfa Padma Kura'in's ability to perform what is known as a Diviniation Seance whcih allows people to view the last memories of a victim before he/she was murdered. this would also bring upheaval in her Kingdom and with the arrival of Phoenix Wright. All to what she has claimed can come to an end. Trivia *Winston Payne's Japanese Name: Takafumi Auchi came from the Japanese expression of "Ouch" '' and the name of a dentist in Japan. **His English name came from a phrase: ''"Winced in Pain". * Miles Edgeworth's Japanese name is Reiji Mitsurugi, Mitsurugi sin't a reference to the Soul Calibur Character, but rather it's name associated with some kind of sword. * Manfred von Karma's Japanese name is "Gou Karu ma" which means "Great Demon Hunter" **His English name could also mean "Man freed from Karma" *Additionally, Franziska's Japanese names means "Dark Demon Hunter", which may or may not make Franziska a reference to "Castlevania" which the Belmonts use a whip to destroy night monsters and Count Dracula. **During development of Justice for All, it was originally to have Edgeworth be the main Prosecutor until Shu Takumi didn't want Phoenix to go up against the same Prosecutor, and opted to create a new one, and hence Franziska von Karma. **In the Japanese version of the games, the von Karmas are American (though Franziska is from Japan). In the US versions, their nationalities were changed to German. *Godot (the name) came from a play called "Waiting for Godot" by Samuel Beckett. **Godot went through several several personality changes. He was originally to be a smoker and drink Bourbon during court. But because this was a game supposedly for children, the smoking thing was dropped and the drink was changed to Coffee. **Godot's visor was inspired by Roy Batty: a character from the movie "Blade Runner" *Klavier Gavin's Japanese name is from several Kanji, which they mean together as Self-Taught Man and Dragon's Fang **His Englsih given name came from the German word for Piano and his Surname has a double meaning, or named after a knight named "Gawain". *Simon Blackquill's Japanese name: "Jin Yuugami" came from the words "Swift" (Jin) and "Distortion" (Yuugami) **During development, Simon was to have a Katana to use in court. But because it is illegal in Japan for anybody to own weapons (including swords), this was changed for him to use his own fingers, which is a ninja art known as Iaijutsu". *Nahyuta Sahdmadhi's name quite possibly came from the Sanskrit saying which means "Even the Buddha becomes angry if you brush it's face thrice" **During development, Sahdmadhi was going to be a woman, his appearence was also supposed to "Transcend Gender" and it would be player determined on which gender he was. *Ga'ran's name comes from the shortened Japanese name "Garan" meaning Temple.